


The Chancellor of Niflheim

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 756
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Until Dawn [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427





	The Chancellor of Niflheim

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 756

Morning was rising on Insomnia. The rays of the sun were slowly piercing through the blind of the bedroom when the alarm clock began to sound, extirpating Aurora and Ignis from their sleep. She grimaced, growling slightly while curling up a little more against her lover’s body. She obviously did not want to get up. He smiled, hugging her and caressing her shoulder, taking advantage of those rare intimate moments that they managed to get without attracting the attention of others.

— Ignis?

— Yes ?

— What would you say to formalize our relationship?

The young man thought his heart had missed a beat. Surprised by her question, he looked at her. He tended to plan a lot of things in his head, to anticipate certain situations and reactions. But not this time.

— What do you mean by “formalize”?

— I would like us to settle together.

— Oh I see. I thought for a moment that you …

She smiled at him lovingly, laughing softly

— Not right now … Don’t burn the steps …

He resumed a little composure, sighing with relief. The idea of marrying the young woman one day did not displease him, but he thought that such a request would have been far too hasty. And he was reassured to see that he was not the only one to think so.

— It’s been two years since we’ve been together and we’re hiding out to spend a night together. I just wish I could finally live freely by your side.

— Do you feel ready to leave the Citadel? From memory, you stayed there to watch over your father, didn’t you?

— I could always watch over him even if I don’t live on the spot anymore. As long as I don’t live on the other side of city.

— And where would you like us to settle? Right here ? It may be a bit small for two.

— Here or somewhere else. I don’t care. But the district isn’t bad, indeed.

The idea of finally moving in together seemed to fill their hearts with joy, letting their imagination wander for a few moments … but the second ring of the alarm clock was heard.

— I really have to get up … Otherwise I’ll be late for the Council meeting.

— Okay.

— Why don’t you come with me? Given your princely status, you have the right to participate. And then it could be useful if you intend to help Noct later.

— I'ld like but I have some obligations unfortunately my side this morning.

Aurora smiled at him tenderly before stealing a kiss and straightening up, taking the blanket covering them with her.

— I’ll try to discuss with my father during the day. We’ll talk about it later.

The young couple finally got up, got ready, lunched quickly around a cup of Ebony and left towards the Citadel.

A little later, when she had finished her princely duties, Aurora crossed the Citadel and headed for the throne room. The meeting that was going on in the morning was soon ending and she wanted to take the opportunity to see her father and have lunch with him. At the corner of a corridor, she saw a man with purple hair and tall stature, escorted by two Lucian guards. The man gave her a smile, tilting his head, taking off his hat as a greeting. Aurora politely inclined her head and went on her way without a word. But after taking a few steps, she was seized with a headache that made her slightly lose her balance. She caught herself on the wall, grimacing her hand to her forehead. She had just had a vision of a man resembling the one she had just seen parading on a black chocobo in a crowded street where the crowd was jubilant. She shook her head, regaining consciousness, wondering again what the divine crystal was trying to get understand her. On arriving in front of the doors of the throne room, the young woman saw the members of the Council chatting outside. She approached, greeted them and gave a discreet smile to Ignis. But it looked grave, which worried the young woman. She frowned slightly as she heard her father’s voice calling.

— Princess Aurora? Would you have a few minutes to give me.

— Of course, Your Majesty.

She took one last look at Ignis and entered the room, the guards closing the heavy doors behind her. She stepped forward, scanning the room to check that there was no one left and that she could afford to be a little less formal with the King of Lucis. She climbed a few steps and watched her father sit on his throne.

— I had just come to talk to you about something.

— I also needed to talk to you.

— Please, Dad. After you.

— Thank you.

Aurora noticed that her father seemed as tense as his advisers, in view of the same grave look on his face. She lost her smile, suspecting that he wanted to discuss a serious subject.

\- We have just received the Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia. The latter moved in person from Gralea to come and propose a peace treaty between our two nations.

The young Princess crossed her arms slowly, arching an eyebrow.

— Peace? It’s too good to be true. I suppose there is a counterpart to provide in exchange?

— Indeed. And she is not the least. Lucis will have to submit his territories to the authority of Niflheim. But Noctis will have to marry Lunafreya Nox Fleuret … and you her brother, Ravus.

Aurora froze and blanched. Her world and her few dreams of the future had just come tumbling down like a house of cards in a split second. Feeling anger rising, she closed her eyes and gripped her arms with her hands, trying to control herself. Her voice, though detached, betrayed the rage and sorrow that was invading her.

— And … I guess these terms are by no means questionable?

— Unfortunately no.

She sighed heavily, bowing her head.

— I know Noctis appreciates Luna and I don’t think a marriage between them will bother him. On the other hand, I’ll not hide the fact that I’m formally against the idea of having to marry Ravus.

She looked up at her father.

— I don’t know what the Empire is doing, but this peace treaty seems to have only one purpose: to weaken you by removing those you love most. Your children.

The King looked at her without saying a word, well aware that she was not wrong in her reflection.

— However … If this is really the only option we have to end this war … I’ll do what it must be done for the sake of the Kingdom and all Lucians.

She inclined the bust as if to prove her loyalty to her King under the sad gaze of the latter. The abnegation of his daughter touched him but he could not bear the idea of having to sacrifice his children to bring peace. He spoke again in a sorry tone.

— Thank you for your support.

Aurora straightened up and still trying to channel herself.

— It’s my duty to be there for my King. I’ll take time off, if you don’t mind.

She turned around and started to take the direction of the exit without waiting for his approval. She badly needed to externalize.

— Didn’t you come to talk to me about something?

She paused for a moment, turning her head slightly without looking at him.

— It doesn’t matter anymore.

The guards opened the doors and Aurora rushed down the hall under the helpless gaze of her father, ignoring the people still present.

Ignis apologized to the counselor he was talking to and followed her. He caught her before she closed the door of her room. He entered and took her in his arms to comfort her. She burst into tears, letting her strong emotions come out. The pain, the rage, the frustration, the despair. Everything she had begun to build had just been reduced to dust. All her hopes had just flown away. He rested his chin on her head, gently stroking her hair. He was as fell apart as she was, but he had to control his emotions so he would not affect her more.

— Forgive me, Ignis … My duties finally caught me …

— We knew it might happen sooner or later…

— But I didn’t expect it to be this way … I don’t want it … But I’ve no other choice … For the sake of Lucis …

— I know…

Aurora was still sobbing, inconsolable, snuggling a little deeper into Ignis’s arms.

— Should we put an end to our relationship right now …?

— That would be the best. To not torture us more. And to prepare you for your future life.

She shook her head, obviously refusing this idea.

— It’s above my strength … I know it’s not reasonable … But … Let me stay by your side until the day of the signing of the treaty … I beg you … I still prefer to suffer and savored the little time I have left with you … Before having to close my heart forever and live with a man I don’t love …

— Aurora …

He sighed sadly, lifting her chin up to look at him. Then he put a hand on her cheek and came to her lips to kiss her tenderly as the only answer.


End file.
